Addictions
by Aiden Skywalker
Summary: Jedi have their weaknesses also...


Disclaimer: Although I have never given anyone reason to believe that I would even attempt stealing George Lucas' ideas, I am going to state that nothing in this story belongs to me except for the idea to put everything together. Guess what the game is based off of, and I bet no one will get the liquid. Both our universe items. Oh! And I own this computor.

Authors Note: This is another story I wrote for my Creative Writing class. I decided that I needed to write something that was funny and included my favorite Padawan/Master relationship. Please read and enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated also...

* * *

Incessant clicking noises filled the night air as Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn tried to sleep. Even through a closed door and a pillow held against his ears, the noise seemed to chase away sleep. The absence of silence was inevitable, but the Master convinced himself that he could find a way to evade the echo of clicking from down the hall. This had not been the first night of agonizing failure to fall asleep before the clicking noise haunted his dreams. Qui-Gon sat up in his bed and rubbed the dark shadows under his eyes from his recent lack of sleep. Up until the Jedi Master sat up, he had not noticed that the clicking noise disappeared. Almost too good to be true, Qui-Gon listened intently to make sure his ears were not deceiving him. Right as Qui-Gon began to believe the clicking noise was finally gone; the Master began to hear a loud slurping noise. At that point, Qui-Gon nearly lost his patience.

Before leaving his room, the Master reached for his robe and draped it over his broad shoulders. The robe billowed in the lanky man's wake as he ominously strode into the sitting room of the living space in which he resided. Right where he had expected, a fifteen-year-old boy sat in a chair, hunched over a desk on which a three dimensional hologram generator rested. The boy sat in darkness, the room being vacant of light except that which glowed off the holographic images. Headphones rested on his ears and blocked out the now barely audible noise of synthetic blaster fire. Near the boy's hand rested a container filled with some strange purple liquid. Besides the obvious lack of awareness the boy currently had, regarding the fact that Qui-Gon now stood less than two feet behind him and the boy had yet to perceive the older man's presence, the Master also took note of the boy's uncontrollably shaky hands.

Qui-Gon could not help but to smirk as he heard his Padawan shriek when his hand just happened to brush the lighting control. Suddenly the boy's eyes snapped shut to block out the instant surge of light that now burned his over-stressed retinas. Before thinking, the Padawan screamed for the lights to be powered down as he complained that he would never see again. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes at his Padawans exaggerated suffering as he leaned in the doorframe. Quickly pressing a button on the controller clutched in his feeble hands, the boy looked up to his Master before his cheeks began to flush. Setting down the controller anxiously, the boy turned in his chair to regard his Master who provided his Padawan with a look of amusement and a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Master, did I wake you? I was trying to keep quiet but…"

"Obi-Wan, that infuriating clicking noise kept me from getting any sleep at all. Although I have to admit, surprising you like that compensates for you keeping me up all night."

"Forgive me Master, but I am so close to beating this level."

"You really should be in bed…"

"Just one more level, please?"

Qui-Gon sighed before waving his hand in his Padawans general direction. Obi-Wan took that as a signal to continue and picked up the controller again to resume his game. The older man walked over and stood behind the young Jedi, who seemed less glued to the holograms this time, to see what the boy was so worked up about. His Padawan lowered the headphones to rest on his neck, obviously now more aware of his surroundings than he was previously. Qui-Gon watched as a being, who surprisingly resembled a Jedi wielding a lightsaber, ran throughout the holographic scenery of a dessert planet. To the Masters surprise, the graphics of this hologram were a little too realistic for his pleasure as the Jedi began to hack into a droid that had been shooting blaster bolts at him from off screen.

"Doesn't this game unsettle your nerves, Padawan?"

"How do you mean, Master?"

"Well, it just seems reasonable that you would be disturbed by a realistic game of what you must confront on almost every mission you ever have, or will be sent on."

"However Master, this is just a game, and its not like you are really hurting anything, I mean the droids aren't real."

Qui-Gon shook his head as he continued to watch his Padawan succeed in the objectives of the games current level until Obi-Wan let out a victory cry, "Yes!! I finally beat this level!! It took me three days, and I finally beat it!!"

"Good," Qui-Gon stated, "now you can go to sleep."

"But Master, I just drank a two liter energy drink… I can't go to sleep now. Just one more level!"

Without skipping a beat, Qui-Gon quickly swiped the controller from the boys hands before he could start the next set of objectives.

"Obi-Wan, I have not slept well in days, when I hand this controller back, you will save your progress and shut the game down. Do you understand?"

The Padawan lowered his head dejectedly, "Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon handed the controller back to his apprentice and patiently waited for him to power the game down. Once the boy finished, he stood from the chair and bowed to his Master before exchanging goodnights. Just as Obi-Wan left the room, his Master sat down at the desk, turned the holograms back on as observed his initial options, and used the controller to start a new game. Qui-Gon leaned back into the chair and quickly became frustrated with the unfamiliar technology.

"Blast it Obi-Wan! Now what button was the trigger?"


End file.
